


As sweet as they come.

by MXlife



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hyunja (Hyunwoo), Minji (minhyuk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: Hyunja has been leading a dull life, her insecurities keeping her from having fun.Enter Lee Minji to spice up her world.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	As sweet as they come.

Big,  
That was how someone would describe Son Hyunja.  
She was tall, had broad shoulders and if not for her boobs, people would actually think she was a man.  
Most of her life, she was told that being a big girl was wrong, so eventually she hit the gym and lost all that baby chubbiness, but even with that gone, Hyunja would never have the stick thin body that their society demanded girls to have.  
So at the age of 24, finally finishing her economics degree, Hyunja was working as a financial planner at a bank, and leading a very dull life.  
The only source of entertainment she had for now was dancing in her home sometimes, because she was too conscious to go to a studio.  
She had tried that in the past, and she was very good. But she never became a professional, because according to her teacher, she wouldn't look feminine on the stage.  
To put it simply, she was told she's ugly and wouldn't fit. 

So she had given up. 

Life had shown her countless times, that she wasn't desirable or wanted, because she was odd.  
So she took up a career where she'd work behind the scenes, keeping customer interaction to a minimum, and people wouldn't have to physically meet with her. 

She had discovered that she was bisexual sometime during her second year in college, and had initially been very excited.  
Men had never found her desirable, most feeling intimidated by her height and built. You see, they didn't feel manly enough around her. So she'd though she might get female attention, and considering she was very attracted to them, she'd been white excited. But alas, she'd had very little luck in that area as well. 

So one of her biggest regrets, till date, had been that she'd never been in a relationship, never had romantic dates, or walked back home hand in hand with a lover, or made love to someone.  
She'd kissed a few people here and there, but that was it.  
She really wanted to experience it all, but hadn't had the chance yet. 

So Hyunja went about her boring life. Accepting that this was how it was going to be, not really expecting anything or going out of her way to look for that something in her life, to make it a little more exciting. 

Till one night a week ago.  
Hyunja had been walking back home after meeting up with a few of her friends. She was a bit tipsy, and her suit jacket felt really really warm. So she took it off and undid some buttons of her blouse, fanning herself with a file from her bag. 

"Well hello there!" A voice called out to her, it was I little husky, but clearly a women's.  
"What is a hot one like you doing outside alone at this time of the night?" The voice came from ahead, and Hyunja noticed a slim figure standing in the shadows.  
Being cat called like that never crossed Hyunja's mind, let alone from a woman, so before she could get offended, she was surprised. 

"A-are you speaking to me? " Hyunja asked, after checking behind her twice. 

"There isn't anyone else around is there babe? " The figure standing straight and moving toward her.  
Hyunja's heart raced, but it wasn't because she was scared she'd get mugged or molested, she was nervous and shy.  
No one had called her hot or babe, before, especially since she looked like she could beat the shit out of anyone who tried.  
"Uuhhh.... " Hyunja tried to form an answer, but instead her words got caught when she saw the stranger.  
The woman had long caramel coloured locks, her eyes eyes gleamed with mischief. She was slender with perfect proportions, and a few inches shorter than Hyunja herself.  
She was gorgeous, and Hyunja instantly felt a tingling in her stomach when their eyes met.  
The other woman didn't look away, staring intensely back at Hyunja, and she felt herself blush, her cheeks warming up. This was definitely wasn't what she thought she'd react like if she'd been cat called. 

The stranger let out a laugh, which only made her more beautiful in Hyunja's eyes.  
"Did I break you?" The woman asked, her eyes still crinckled up.  
"No... No... Uhh. Just never thought I'd be cat called like that.... " 

" What? Being called by a woman bothers you that much? "  
The woman asked. 

"No... Not really, it's the cat calling that I wasn't expecting. " Hyunja said, feeling flustered and confused.  
This was a really weird situation. 

The women looked at her for a moment, then went back to smiling.  
"I like you! What's your name, I'm Minji" She said, moving forward for a handshake.  
"Hyunja." Hyunja said, shaking her hand. More tingling in her stomach. Miji's hands were so soft. 

"I'll drop you home then! " Minji said, her smile broadening.  
"Uhhhh.... " Hyunja, was confused again, because no one had ever offered that to her. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna jump you or anything. I'm new to the area, and like, I just wanna make some friends."

Hyunja nodded and they started walking towards her apartment together.  
"So your idea of making friends is going around calling people babe? " Hyunja asked after a short silance.  
Minji laughed a bit. 

"Not exactly, I just like to say it as it is, your really hot. The babe was just the icing on the cake. " Minji said. 

Hyunja's heart was doing summersaults in her chest. God this woman would send her to an early grave. 

"Seriously....? " Hyunja said, then realised she'd said it out loud. 

"Yeah.... I mean have you seen yourself? So tall and beautiful, and that sexy suit is making my fantasies come alive. " Minji said, making Hyunja blush again. 

This was probably a dream, pretty woman like Minji were either straight or in a relationship or both, they never batted an eye at Hyunja, and here one was calling Hyunja a hot babe. This was definitely a dream.  
"So.... Uhhh... Where do you stay?" Hyunja asked changing the subject. They were getting closer to Hyunja's home. 

"Just in the apartment building across the road a little ahead." Minji said.  
"Oh... That's where I live actually. "  
"Wow! What are the odds?"  
"Yeah... "

The chatted till they reached Minji's floor. She lived on the floor below Hyunja. After bidding each other good night Hyunja walked into her apartment, feeling weird and giddy at the same time.  
They got along well, Hyunja thought. She wouldn't mind spending more time with this woman. 

They'd manager to exchange numbers and right before Hyunja was gonna turn of the lights, having changed and gotten ready to sleep, her phone chimed, notifying her of a message. 

Minji :  
I had fun talking to you today, I have a feeling we'll be good friends. See you around hot stuff. ;) 

Hyunja found herself smiling. Someone reading the message would think Minji was coming on to her strongly. But after chatting with the other Hyunja realised, this was just how Minji spoke, she was loud and unafraid, but from within she was just soft.  
Only time would tell how things played out, but for now Hyunja would let herself feel excited and giddy about a beautiful woman flirting with her and calling her hot. 

Hyunja:  
Good night Minji, I hope you have sweet dreams about me ;) 

Minji:  
Oh don't worry, they'll be the sweetest. 

Hyunja fell asleep with tingling in her tummy and a smile on her face.


End file.
